Caught Whitehanded!
by ItsObviousteaboy
Summary: Christian and Syed are left alone in the unit, dicussing their favourite Movies. Fluff Drabble CHRYED Review please!


When Syed herd the door slam shut, he was instantly by Christian's side.

"Brother Bear" Syed said looking up to Christian.

"Really? I would have imagined you as more of a _James Bond_ kinda guy."

Hey what's that supposed to mean? It's a good film!"

"Disney? Good? Ah, so that's why you took me to see _Up_! I should have known." Christian turned back to the carrots he was dicing, smiling to himself.

"What's your favourite movie then? Brokeback Mountain?" Syed asked annoyed – he loved Disney films, they were just so simple, he could get caught up in them just like he did as a kid – besides Brother Bear always made him cry.

"Well, I'm more of a carryon parson myself." Turning around to face Syed.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked and smirking in disbelief.

"What? There good films, classic and all that, but the little blond one reminds me of a young Peggy, dunno why?"

"Brother BEAR is a classic too!"

"Whatever you say Sy." Christian laughed unconvinced. He brushed past Syed to put the carrots at his workstation. He was scraping them off the chopping board when he felt a similar pair of arms snake round his waist. "I like it when it's just us." Syed said resting his chin in the crook of Christian's neck. "No one but us." Syed breathed kissing Christian between his shoulder blades and pulling away, Christian turned and kissed him gently on the nose – as not to provoke him.

"Come on then, let's get all this done, who knows maybe Zainab will let us clock off early." He said picking up a new chopping board to dice some lamb.

1 hour later

Syed had moved onto coating the potatoes in flour. The time had past relatively quickly between them, occasionally a catchy song would come on the radio and both men would sing along happily, catching each others eye with certain words. Oh, how Syed loved ABBA's Waterloo! Syed was getting bored with his job – when was his mum getting back? "Christian." Syed called trying to get the older mans attention.

"Yeah Sy?"

"Did my mum say when she'd be back?"

"Nah sorry, she just said she was off to the wholesalers, but she's always back before 5:00 though." Syed glanced at the clock, it was 4:55 Christian returned to his work. Even with in overalls, a dodgy hat and a sauce covered apron Syed still thought Christian looked beautiful. _Should I?_

After 5 minuets of pondering he walked up to Christian, and kissed him full on the lips. It was so passionate that Christian had to grasp the worktop behind him to stop falling backwards, a delighted moan escaping from his lips. After a few minuets ignoring the desire for air the men pulled apart, panting heavily, Christian saw something in Syed's eyes. Sadness? Disappointment? Shame? He was so used to seeing these emotions before – he kissed Christian as though he never wanted to end, in case it never started again, but this time it was different, slow and sensuous. Pride? Syed had never initiated any strong kisses between he and Christian before, the kiss deepened as before and Syed's hands lower from Christian's arms to his bum, Christian gasped, Syed would defiantly be staying at his tonight.

Suddenly they herd the door slam and broke apart, Christian turned back to cutting various vegetables and Syed returned to his workstation.

"Christian! Jane wants to know if you can baby sit tonight." Lucy said walking in through the door and entering the unit.

"Um yeah sure, but we have quite a bit of paper work to do Luc…"

"Don't worry about that Peter is going out with some mates, and I'm going to the library to do some homework."

"Who's party?" Lucy smirked.

"Chandelle's 16th."

"OK but no alcohol then!"

"Urghh, fine then be back for midnight, right?"

"10:00pm and not a minute later! So just Bobby then?"

"Yeah Syed, you can pop in too, if you and Christian have work to do." Syed turned.

"Um-Yeah sure, see you later Lucy."

"No you won't." The teenager said smiling, of course she wouldn't be back before 10:00pm and besides, Syed would be long gone before then.

"See ya then, Luc." Christian turned back to his work and just a Lucy was leaving she caught the too white hand prints on Christian bum, out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Syed. Flour? Oh My God! She practically choked on her laughter as she left the unit.


End file.
